


Zenith

by jellyfishpikachu



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Freeform, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishpikachu/pseuds/jellyfishpikachu
Summary: Line your mind with eyes and see.





	Zenith

The sky was a haze of dark clouds and purple light, and the pale red moon hung in it like a corpse from a hangman’s noose. The wisps of smoke-like clouds that occasionally obscured it were the corpse’s clothes, fluttering in the breeze. No one ever cut the hanged man down- the moon never moved from its place in the sky. This night has been long, the hunt even longer. 

But can you truly call it a hunt, when men hunt men?

 

Don’t question. The inquisitive and impulsive face only nightmares here. Observe, gain insight.

Twisting streets and imposing towers make up most of Yharnam, and from above you can see the lights of the pyres. They attempted to burn away the scourge of beasts in Old Yharnam, burn it all to cinders, and some of those fires still burn. But the scourge was not so easily stopped once it truly began- the Old Blood had first bewitched Yharnam, then infected her. 

With the burning of Old Yharnam fresh in the public’s mind, the hunting of beasts could no longer be kept hidden. The Hunter’s Workshop was disbanded, and old Gehrman was left to his lonely hunter’s dream. The Workshop was replaced with the Church Hunters, cloaked in white. They killed everything they thought was infected- even those that didn’t show any signs whatsoever. Indiscriminate, calculating. Merciless.

But what started the paleblood disease of Old Yharnam, that required such widespread use of the Old Blood there? What indeed started the plague that inspired the loyalty the Healing Church so desperately needed?

 

Don’t question. Line your mind with eyes and see. 

Beasts alone now roam the streets of Yharnam- the beastly scourge infects this place just as it did Old Yharnam, but now not even the hope of cordoning off the infected area and burning it down holds water now. It’s too late for paltry solutions such as that. 

Little lanterns sit beside the doors of those survivors huddling indoors in hope of morning. Wisps of smoke rise from each lantern- they burn incense to stop the beasts from knocking at their doors. These lanterns and their incense are their last defense, their final bastion of hope against the night of the hunt. Perhaps these things do a better job to protect the remaining humans than the hunters once did.

After all, how can you trust one who uses the Old Blood to heal themselves during battle? How can you trust the hunters, who fall to the hunt’s bloodlust one after another?

 

Don’t question. Remember. 

Poor, poor Gehrman. The first Workshop hunter, the first man who did away with armor and cloaked himself in black. Old and lonely now, no longer needed once the Workshop was disbanded. He called the presence of the moon to him, and the moon’s presence created the dream of hunters- those enthralled by it would never die, and would combat the beastly scourge by night. Gehrman did not want the dream, however- he begged for it to end. 

Will you give him the end he longs for? Will you yourself become a god? Or will you, like so many others, allow Gehrman to release you from the dream, so you may, at last, see the morning?

Don’t question.

Ascend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd dust off my AO3 account and post a piece I wrote as practice.


End file.
